O Fim dos Tempos de Paz
by WhoaPoP
Summary: Depois de dois anos vivendo em paz, um lado mal, que surgiu em cada planeta defendido pelas Sailors Senshi, resolveu invadir a terra, conhecer seus costumes e transformar todo o planeta em caus! Cap 9 On
1. Um novo pressentimento

**O Fim dos Tempos de Paz**

**Cap 1 – O Lindo dia no Parque**

Desde o último confronto com Sailor Galáxia, já se passaram dois anos, os quais as nossas queridas sailors viveram como garotas normais, sem se preocuparem com nenhum inimigo, ou algo do tipo. As garotas já estam no ultimo ano do colegial, prestes a se formarem, e muita coisa ainda pode acontecer.

- Ai Meninas – Diz Amy, com brilho nos olhos – Já estamos quase terminando o ano, estou tão feliz

- Sim Amy, é verdade, finalmente poderemos entrar numa faculdade – Diz Makoto também com brilho nos olhos

- Se estudarmos muito, poderemos entrar numa faculdade, muito fácil!

- Mas Amy – Diz Usagi – eu não agüento mais estudar

- Sim – Minako balança a cabeça fazendo sinal positivo – precisamos de umas férias

- Mas Mina, se você se esforçar agora, poderá ficar de férias mais rápido, sem precisar fazer recuperação e você também Usagi

- Mas Amy, eu não consigo – diz Usagi chorando

Amy sorri de um jeito meigo, e assim as 4 amigas vão em direção a raída do colégio onde encontram com Rei

- Olá Meninas!

- Rei! – diz as 4 juntas

- Tenho um convite

- Ai Rei sério? Diz vaiii

- Calma Usagi sua tonta, - diz irritada - vou contar, é que tem um parque na cidade, muito divertido, e já está nos últimos dias, e eu estive pensando, faz tempo que não saímos juntas, seria legal se fomos lá

- Aiii que tudoo! Amo Parque! – Grita Usagi

- Ai Que legal, e eu posso arrumar um namorado por lá!

- Menos Minako – diz Amy corada

- ótimo! Nos encontramos lá mais tarde, até mais meninas! - se despedi Makoto

Uma hora depois, se encontram no parque, onde se divertem muito, vão em quase todos os bringuedos, Usagi come vários algodões doce, Minako, Rei e Makoto olham vários gatinhos, e chega a hora que todas resolvem ir na roda gigante e vão para fila esperar

- Nossa, ta lotado! – Diz Makoto admirada com o tamanho da fila

- é! Mas não vai demorar muito

- é Rei! De acordo com os meus cálculos, essa roda-gigante cabe muitas pessoas de uma vez, creio que em aproximadamente 4 minutos será a nossa vez!

- Ai Amy! – Gota em todas as garotas.

- Ei Odango!

- Haruka, Michiru! – Diz Usagi, cumprimentando as duas garotas – Olá!

- Olá! – responde educadamente Michiru

- Estão passeando? – Pergunda Haruka

- Não estão? – Completa Michiru

- Sim! Tiramos o dia para nos divertir nesse adorável parque! - Diz Makoto de um jeito muito meigo

- Que Legal, eu e a Haruka, também vimos para nos divertir um pouco, e trouxemos Hotaru!

- Hmm.. como uma família – Sussura Minako

Michiru Sorri e as duas se retiram.

Michiru e Haruka sentam em um banquinho onde estava Hotaru.

- Sinto uma presença maligna neste parque – diz Hotaru pensativa

- é! Eu também sinto uma nova onda se aproximando, é como se...

- Como se um novo inimigo fosse atacar! – Completa Haruka.

De volta a roda-gigante...

- Finalmente é a nossa vez, uhuuu – Grita Usagi animada

- Vamos Lá

As quatro entram no mesmo vagão.

- Ai que divertido da pra ver o parque todo – Diz Minako

- é mesmo, que show – diz Usagi

E as 5 se divertiam muito até que Amy avistou uma coisa estranha com as pessoas que estavam na Montanha Russa.

- Olhem Meninas, as pessoas que estão saindo da montanha russa, estão muito estranhas, como se tivessem perdido as suas forças.

- Olha, é mesmo, será que tem algo errado por lá? – Repara Makoto

- Aah Relaxa, elas devem estar tontas, só isso! – Diz Usagi – você vai ver... não deve ser nada!

- Quando sairmos daqui, vamos lá dar uma olhada – Ordena Rei

- Certo – responde as 4!

Saíram da Roda-Gigante e foram direto em direção a montanha russa

- Uau! É enorme – Diz Makoto

- Por acaso você está com medo hein? – Diz Usagi

- Ah.. er.. não... – responde Makoto, vermelha

- Então vamos lá, vamos!

- Ei odango, não se aproxime desse brinquedo – Reprime Haruka

- O que ... – diz Amy, virando-se para Haruka – mas porque?

- Estamos sentindo uma forte energina maligna saindo dessa montnha-russa esquisita –' – Michiru responde, dirigindo seu olhar para a alta montanha russa

- Uma... Energia Maligna? – pergunta Rei, meio que sem acreditar – será?

- Um Novo Inimigo? – completa Mina

- Tudo indica que sim – Responde Hotaru – temos que estar prontas para tudo, as pessoas que estão saindo desse brinquedo, saem tontas, como se sua energia tivesse sido sugada por alguma coisa.

- Então temos que entrar lá e investigar – diz Amy! Com esperança no olhar

- Não! – diz firmemente Haruka – Agora não! Escute garota, não é uma coisa qualquer, parece que ela está em todo o parque, escolhendo a dedo as vitimas, temos que agir com muita calma.

- Certo! O que vamos fazer? – pergunda Amy, pegando seu computador – Vou ver se consigo achar alguma coisa aqui.

- Amy, temos que esperar o inimigo mostrar sua cara... ele se disfarça muito bem e age com a força dos brinquedos deste parque, não será fácil o encontrar, sua presença de repente sumiu – explica Hotaru – ele já pode estar em outro lugar desta cidade.

- Tem razão – concorda Rei – meninas, vamos embora, amanhã nos encontramos no templo para discutir sobre esse novo inimigo

- Certo – concordou todas.

**(Continua)**


	2. Conhecendo o Inimigo

**Cap 2 – Conhecendo o Inimigo**

- Usagi, Acorde – dizia Luna, enquanto balançava Usagi – as meninas estão nos esperando no templo "ai, acho que ela não vai acordar" miau

- Que horas são? – pergunta Usagi, se escondendo no travesseiro

- São 9:30 AM!

- aii... deixa eu dormir, hoje é sábado

- MAS MESMO ASSIM, JÁ ESTÁ TARDE!

- AAAIIII

Usagi se levanta resmugando

"Más que Luna chata, quem ela pensa que é hein? Ah, mas que saco"

- Bom Dia Mamãe!

- Bom dia Usagi – sua mãe responde docemente – Acordou cedo? Que milagre...

- Ah, não enche! Tchau, tenho que ir!

- Tchau meu Bem

Usagi e Luna correram para o templo Hikawa, chegaram lá atrasada uns 30 minutos, como sempre, todas as garotas já estavam lá, inclusive Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Hotaru!

- Meninas... uuhh! Oiiiie!! – Usagi cumprimenta a todos, com um grande sorriso

- USAGI! – Grita Rei – Você está atrasada! Por acaso sabe que horas são? E que horas marcamos?

- Mas hoje é sábado – tenta se defender - e... e... eu... estava com sono Rei!

- Mas O QUE?

- Reii.. não briga comigooo

- Ah, esta bem usagi!

Enquanto Rei e Usagi discutiam, Michiru ria se divertindo da situação

- Vocês duas são engraçadas...

Usagi e Rei ficam coradas e se aquietarão.

- Bem, pelo que nós já sabemos – Começa Hotaru – esse novo inimigo, quer energias, e muda rapidamente de esconderijo para que ninguém descubra onde estão

- Quem quer que seja – acrescenta Makoto – é Muito esperto, está sabendo como agir

- Temos que descobrir! – diz Minako

Hotaru assentiu

Derrepente chega Ártemis correndo

- Ei, meninas rápido, venham comigo

- Espera, o que houve? – perguntou Amy, preocupada

- O novo inimigo está atacando – respondeu

- O QUE? Más já? – disse Haruka agitada

- Atacou mais rápido do que estávamos esperando – disse Makoto

- Então vamos Lá! – disse Usagi

- Vamos!

Antes de saírem do templo

- Ei meninas esperem – gritou Luna – vocês devem se transformar primeiro

- Certo!

- Moon Eternal, Make Up!

- Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!

- Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!

- Júpiter Crystal Power, Make Up!

- Vênus Crystal Power, Make Up!

- E Agora nós

- Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!

- Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!

- Pluto Planet Power, Make Up!

- Saturn Planet Power, Make Up!

Enquanto as Sailor Senhi se transformam numa praça não muito longe do Templo Hikawa as pessoas estão sendo atacadas por um tipo de monstro com forma humana, porém totalmente escurecido, como se algum demônio o tivesse possuído, ele está atacado e roubando a energia de todas as pessoas que estão na praça

'_isso mesmo continue sugando a energia boa de todos esses seres, e deixe apenas o lado negativo e logo esse planeta se tornará um verdadeiro caos'_

_**AAAAHHH **_

_**SOCORRO... ahhn... eu estou ficando sem forças... aiii**_

- PODE PARAR!

**- arrh.. o que? – Disse o monstro virando-se**

- Como ousa a destruir o dia feliz dessas pessoas? Eu nunca te perdoarei!

**- Quem é você?**

- Eu Sou Sailor Moon!

- e eu sou Sailor Mars

- e eu sou Sailor Venus

- e eu sou Sailor Jupier

- e eu sou Sailor Mercury – '_O QUE? Sailor Mercury?'_

- err... E vocês não vão se apresentar? – diz Vênus para as outer Senshi

- Más é Claro! – Uranus, Neptune, Saturn e Pluto, dão uns passinhos a frente tomando posição de apresentação

- Meu Planeta protetor é Urano, o planeta do vento, eu sou a sailor do ar, Sailor Uranus!

- Meu planeta protetor é Netuno, o planeta das profundezas marinhas, sou a Sailor da água, Sailor Neptune!

- Meu Planeta protetor é Plutão, o planeta do tempo, sou a sailor da mudança, Sailor Pluto!

- Meu Planeta protetor é Saturno, o planeta do silêncio, sou a sailor do nascimento e da destruição, Sailor Saturn!

-aah.. Mas porque vocês não avisaram que iriam fazer o discurço compelto? – questiona Vênus!

Urano apenas sorriu de lado

- As Sailor Senshi Chegaram! E vamos castigar você em nome

- DA LUA! – disse todas as sailor juntas.

**- Não tenho tempo para marinheiras de carnaval agora**

**- **O QUE? COMO OUSA...arr... – resmunga Vênus – Não vou te perdoar por dizer uma coisa dessas.

- Vênus espere – pediu Mercury – ele é um humano possuído

- Tem razão, Mas... Ele nos INSSULTOU!

- WORLD SHAKING! – Uranus ataca!

O Monstro se esquiva... Atacando as sailors, para se esquivar do ataque, a sailors dão um pulo

- eii esperaa – grita Moon

**- O que foi? Estão com medo? HAAAAAAAAAAA – e ataca de novo**

'_Essas sailors são as mesmas... da.ahnn.. mas quem é esse?.'_

Uma rosa vermelha acerta na cabeça do zumbi

- Não posso permitir que acabe com a vida dessas pessoas...

-OLHA! É o Tuxedo Kamen!

- Sailor Moon, Olá!

- Não posso permitir mais isso... Fire Soul Bird! – ataca mars

- Dead Scream! – ataca Pluto

O atque duplo de Mars e Pluto faz com que o zumbi caia no chão, voltando a sua forma humana normal

- Olha, CONSEGUIMOS! – grita moon

- ai, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o individuo antes possuído

- Está tudo bem agora – respondeu Mercury! – vá pra casa, descansar

- ta! Obrigada, Adeus!

Quando as Sailors se viram para ir embora...

_- Ei, MercuryEspere!_

- Ahn?

As sailors tomam um Shock! Era uma garota praticamente IGUAL a Sailor Mercury, porem seu cabelo era preto, seu olhar era sombrio e escuro, sua roupa ao invés de ser branca e azul, era branca e preto, e ela tinha o sinal da lua crescente virada para baixo em sua testa.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? – perguntou Uranus irritada

- _Eu, é quem pergunto! Quem são vocês? Por acaso são algum tipo de cover de sailor?_

- O que? Como se atreve? Somos as Sailor Senshi, originais! – responde moon

- Você também é uma Sailor Senshi? – Pergunta Neptune

- _Sim... permita-me que eu me apresente_

- A vontade – respondeu Vênus fazendo pouco caso

- _Venho do Planeta Mercúrio, e guardo seu nome como guardião, faço parte do seu lado negro, sou a sailor que protege o mal que nasceu no planeta Mérucio, sou a Sailor Black Mercury!_

- SAILOR **BLACK MERCURY**? – Disseram todas as sailors em uníssono

- Não Acredito – diz Mercury – é... Impossível

- Isso... é possível, não é? – Perguntou Saturn

- Claro que não! Mercúrio é protegido por pela Princesa Mercúrio, e lá so habita o AMOR! – Responde Moon

- Não é simples assim – diz Pluto – tudo é possível, o caos se expandiu por todo a galáxia

- Isso significa, que escolheu o planeta mercúrio para destruir – Conclui Uranus

- O Que? – Disse Mars, Jupiter e Venus em Uníssono

- Se... escolheu o planeta Mercúrio, o que faz na terra? – Pergunda Neptune

- Como pode – se pergunta Tuxedo Kamen irritado

_- Vocês não entenderam... eu não vou destruir o planeta mercúrio, porque foi lá que eu nasci, mas lá já reinou o caos, e agora eu vim trazer mais caos para esse planeta, e vou fazer isso tirando a energia positiva das pessoas_

- Não permitiremos! – Gritou Jupiter

_- Duvido que me detenham! Até Mais! _– Disse Black Mercury desaparecendo

- Sumio? – Observou Venus

- Sim, já foi – respondeu Pluto

**(Continua)**


	3. Novos Vizinhos

**Olááá, tudo bom pessu? Comigo siim , heheh, eaí estão gostando da Fic? Por favor, deixem suas opiniões:) **

**Está sendo muito bom escreve-la, prometo me dedicar ao máximo iihihi...**

**Então... só pra constar, fui eu quem inventou as Black Sailors nessa história, elas são como o lado mal das sailors, peraii... como assim? Tipo... não o lado mal delas, é como se cada pleneta, tivesse ao menos uma manchinha de caos, e nessa manchinha fez surgir tipo uma irmã gemia de cada Sailor, só que essa possuída pelo caos sabe? Então, para não viverem sozinhas elas resolvem se unir... e... bem leiam a fic e vocês vão entender ;)**

**Até a próxima!! bjOkas! **

**Cap. 3 – Novos Vizinhos**

"_Então é neste planeta... que habitam as Senshi Sailor do Bem"_

Pensava Sailor Black Mercury...

Acabará de amanhecer e Setsuna meio que passou a noite toda tentando achar alguma informação em seu computador

- 'Mas que droga, não consigo achar nada que ajude'

Enquanto isso Hotaru tinha acabado de acordar, trocou de roupa, e resolveu sair de seu quarto

- Bom dia Mamãe Setsuna – Disse docemente

- Bom dia!

- Você não foi dormir?

- err.. não, eu fiquei tentanto achar alguma coisa, mas foi em vão!

- Ora, mas você queria achar sobre o inimigo na In-ter-ne-t? – Pertubou Haruka

- NÃO É ISSO! – respondeu irritada

- Então... ah já sei! Você tava foi nas salas de bate-papo caçando namorado não foi?

- Ora, Claro que não! Eu não preciso dessas coisas

- Aaah não... mas é claro que não...

- ESCUTA AQUI HARUKA-KUN VOCÊ ACHA QUE SÓ PORQUE... – Bom Dia! – Disse Michiru interrompendo a discussão das duas

- Mamãe Michiru – Disse Hotaru, indo abraçar Michiru – Bom dia!

Haruka olhou de lado

- Vou ver meus carros

- Ta, está bem! – disse Michiru

E correndo atrás dela foi Setsuna 'Aaah... você está traindo a Michiru com qual das suas ferraris?' 'Ora, cale-se'

Michiru e Hotaru, pareciam já estar acostumadas com aquela cena, e foram tomar café da manhã.

- Eu estou preocupada com esse novo inimigo – disse Hotaru – parece que... ela age sozinha – pensa por um estante – Eu... não gostaria que existisse sailors do mal

Michiru olhou para Hotaru raciocinando o que acabara de ouvir

Já se passavam das 14:30 PM, e Amy, Makoto, Minako, Rei e Usagi, estavam reunidas na lanchonete, que sempre costumam ir

- Vai ter um evento muito importante nessa cidade! – Diz Minako super empolgada

- é verdade! E estaremos lá – Completa Usagi com a mesma empolgação

- Conhecendo Garotos Bonitos

- Comendo Doces

- Diversão – diz Usagi com os olhos brilhando

- Vídeo Games – Minako não podia conter mais a emoção

- investigar o novo inimigo... – interrompe Rei

- Investigar... – começa Mina sem perceber

- o novo inimigo – termina Usagi

- ahhnn... – em uníssono, se desanimam e quase caem da cadeira

- Não podemos adivinhar onde ela poderá atacar novamente, então temos que estar de olhos abertos – avisa Makoto

- Sim... mas, com certeza ela estará lá! – diz Rei

- Porque? Você sentiu alguma coisa Rei?

- Sim Makoto, eu estava no templo esta manhã, e de repente eu tive uma visão não muito lúcida, mas tudo indica que era nesse evento sobre vídeo games!

- Então é pra lá que vamos – Afirmou Amy

- Amy...

- Olha, aquela sailor, pode ser parte de mim

- Não – interrompe Usagi – ela não é parte de você

- Usagi tem razão – diz Rei

- é impossível Amy, ela é uma criação do próprio Caos, para nos destruir – Diz Makoto, meiga como sempre – Além do mais, você é uma garota muito doce, aquela garota rudi, nunca seria parte de você

- Isso mesmo! – diz Minako positivamente

- Obrigado meninas – diz Amy ruborizada – eu estou muito feliz, em ter amigas como vocês

Dentro ao próprio Caos, Sailor Black Mercury parecia se comunicar com alguém

_- Eu não posso matá-las sozinha_

_- E são quantas Black Mercury?_

_- São 9!_

_- Sailor Black Mars, acho que vamos ter que parar de poupar nossas engergia_

_- Sim, eu já tinha pensado nisso Black Vênus_

_- Então vamos lá! Nós somos 4, mas é claro que somos muito mais poderosas do que essas sailors idiotas – _Disse Black Júpiter

_- Ok, não podemos nos expor ao máximo, vamos esconder nossos movimentos, e atacá-las de surpresa – _Planeja Black Júpiter

_- Acho... que podemos nos disfarçar, o que acham? – Black Vênus expõe sua idéia_

_- Acho ótimo! – Afirma Black Mercury_

_- Vamos... nos destransformar - _surgeriu black mar_s – e vamos procurar uma casa para morar-mos!_

E assim o fizeram, as quatro black sailors, foram morar numa casa vizinha a de Haruka e Michiru, ao lado direito, praticamente do mesmo porte

Haruka e Michiru sentadas na varanda conversando, e Hotaru estava olhando as rosas do jardim

- Oi garotinha – Disse uma garota alta, de cabelos pretos longos

- Oi – respondeu Hotaru

- Sou sua nova vizinha! Como vai?

- Vou bem 'mas o que... sinto uma energia estranha vindo dela'

Haruka e Michiru logo se aproximaram para saber do que se tratava

- Boa tarde! – Disse Michiru – é nossa nova vizinha?

- Sim, meu nome é Rien, prazer!

- Eu sou Kaioh Michiru, muito prazer!

- E eu sou Tenoh Haruka!

- Ah é um grande prazer conhecê-los, eu moro na casa ao lado, com minhas irmãs

- Suas irmãs? – se interessou Michiru

- Sim, Imya, Mine e Myco, estamos a disposição vizinhos – disse piscando

- Ah.. 'que nomes estranhos' venham nos visitar sim?

- Esta bem! Até logo!

- Até!

- Tchau! – disse Hotaru

- Que garota estranha – Disse Haruka

- Será... que ela poderia ser Black Mercury?

- Não, acho que não Michi...

- Eu senti uma energia muito estranha dela – conta Hotaru – temos que tomar cuidado.

**(Continua)**

**Não esqueçam de deixar seus recadinhos P**


	4. Novos Vizinhos 2

**Só para lembrar:**

**Imya (Sailor Black Mercury) Mine (Sailor Black Venus) Myco (Sailor Black Júpiter) Rien ( Sailor Black Mars)**

Após se despedir, Rien seguiu até o centro da cidade, onde começou a observar as pessoas, e seus costumes, decidiu que não iria atacar ninguém por agora

"_tenho que destruir as Sailors Senshi!"_

Esse era o seu único pensamento... só isso lhe importava agora.

Aproveitou todo o tempo que tinha ali, foi em todas as lojas possíveis, comprou roupas, sapatos, jóias (de onde ela tira tanto dinheiro mesmo?)

Enquanto isso, Usagi estava em seu quarto no telefone com Michiru

- Então... quer dizer que ela pode estar muito próxima?

- Sim, ao meu lado eu acho?

- QUEEE? Como assim?

- Hoje mais cedo, recebemos uma visita meio estranha

- Visita meio estranha?

- Sim, temos novos vizinhos

- Aii que legal!

- Não, elas podem ser as inimigas, Hotaru e Setsuna sentem uma grande presença vindo da casa delas e...

- Como assim elas? São mais de uma?

- Sim... tudo indica! Vamos ficar de olho

- Ok, Arigatou!

Usagi respirou fundo, "como... porque logo agora, que tudo estava indo tão bem, esse novo inimigo resolveu aparecer, será que nunca vamos viver em paz?"

- Usagi, o que foi? – perguntou Luna preucupada

- Ah, é que eu acabei de falar com a Michiru

- E o ela disse?

- Ai Luna, ela disse algo sobre não ser só um inimigo, e sim vários, e também, que eles estavam muito próximos dela, algo como vizinhos – olha pra cima, pensando – é acho que é isso, hehehehehe

- Usagi, mas o que elas estão planejando?

- Disseram que vão ficar de olho, mas não sabemos o que pode acontecer

- Com certeza Saturn e Pluto, devem ter sentido a presença delas

- é verdade...

- Temos que pensar em algo rápido, antes que elas resolvam atacar novamente

- Certo

Usagi foi dormir, e adivinha? Acordou atrasaderrima no dia seguinte, saiu correndo para o colégio

- Usagi, você está atrasada! – disse Ami

- Eu seii...

- Bom Dia Usagi!

- Bom Dia Makoto! – Makoto sorriu docemente!

Usagi contou tudo que conversara com Michiru

- Usagi Pare de conversar! – Gritou a professora!

- Desculpe! – sussurou

Na hora da saída se encontraram com Rei no portão logo a atualizaram do assunto

- Que estranho – disse

- Olá meninas!

- Olá Hotaru! – disseram

- O que faz aqui? – perguntou Minako

- Vim trazer informações que eu e Setsuna conseguimos – e olhou para Setsuna, que estava logo atrás das Sailors...

Se viraram e tomaram um susto

- Setsuna! – disse Makoto meio constragida

- Desculpe não te vimos aí – se desculpou Minako – mas afinal, você chega que ninguém percebe hein?

- Sou discreta! – foi a única resposta de Setsuna

- Vamos a lanchonetee – sugeriu Usagi

- USAGI! Isso não é hora para comer – Rei

- Eu sei... – batendo os dedos – é para conversamos

- Então vamos logo

Já na lanchonete, Usagi pediu um bolo, as outras se limitaram ao suco

- Como já devem saber – começou Setsuna – não temos só Sailor Black como inimiga, para o azar delas, se mudaram para a casa vizinha a de Haruka e Michiru, e logo foram se apresentar, acho que não desconfiam que somos sailors, porém, de imediato senti uma energia negativa vindo delas, e depois de algumas observações, descobrimos que sim podem ser as novas inimigas

- Podem ou são? – pergunta Usagi

- São – respondi Hotaru

- Ai Meu Deus. – Minako

- Isso quer dizer que... – começa Makoto

- Tem uma black sailors de todas nós – terminou Ami

- Não exatamente, parece que os alvos são Mercury, Mars, Júpiter e Vênus – disse Setsuna

- Saturn, Pluto, Uranus e Neptune, são planetas solitários, por isso ninguém tentou invadi-los – acrescentou Hotaru

- Entendo – Makoto

- e quanto a mim?

- Usagi do que esta falando? – perguntou Rei

- Não tem uma Sailor Black Moon?

Setsuna riu, e apenas respondeu

- Claro que agora não, princesa

- Ah que bom – respondeu Usagi Feliz da vida

- Bom, temos que ir agora, fiquem atentas para quando o inimigo resolver atacar está bem? – Disse Setsuna

- Esta bem!, adeus!

- Tchau!

Depois da ida de Hotaru e Setsuna, as sailors resolveram por o papo em dia, e esquecer um pouco essa história de Black Sailors

- O final do ano esta próximo, eu já dobrei os meus estudos – começou Ami

- aii, nem me fale! – usagi

- Eu também já estou estudando pra valer

- você minako? Que milagre

- Rei!

- Ok, mas é verdade! Você e a Usagi, não querem nada com a vida

- é verdade! – ajudou Ami – deveriam se dedicar mais, ainda mais agora que já estamos perto do vestibular

- Ami, você não vai fazer vestibular não é? – perguntou Makoto

- Sim, é verdade, tinha me esquecido

- e porque Ami? – perguntou Usagi

- É que essa semana, eu diz uma prova para uma faculdade muito importante do Japão, e passei!

- Ami meus parabéns!

- Obrigado Rei!

- Um Brindeee – gritou Usagi

Brindaram, comemoraram o sucesso de Ami, afinal ela vai começar a realizar seu sonho assim que terminar o colegial, e faltava pouco para isso.

**hIEY, continuo?**

**bjOkas!**


	5. Amizade com o Inimigo?

**Imya (Sailor Black Mercury) Mine (Sailor Black Venus) Myco (Sailor Black Júpiter) Rien ( Sailor Black Mars)**

**4 – Amizade com o Inimigo?**

Eram aproximadamente 4:30 da madrugada, quando Makoto acorda com o Comunicador da Sailor, chamando

- Makoto, estamos com problemas, aqui no centro de Tokyo

- Estou indo

"_mas o que será que aconteceu?"_

- Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!

"_Meninas, agüentem, estou indo"_

Enquanto Júpiter estava a caminho, Mercury e Vênus se esquiavam de um golpe causado por Sailor Black Mars

- O que foi? Estão com medo! – Black Mars

- Black Júpiter Attack!

5 rosas vermelhas apareceram em frente ao ataque de Black Júpiter, fazendo-o desaparecer

- Tuxedo Kamen! – Gritou Moon com os olhos brilhando de felicidade

- Não permitirei que pessoas como vocês destruam Tóquio, quem carrega o nome de Sailor, deve lutar pelo bem e não trazer o caos

- Isso tudo é uma grande Bobagem – conclui Black Vênus – Black Vênus Attack!

Antes que Tuxedo Kamen se esquivasse do ataque, uma grande centelha relampejante o defendeu do ataque

- Sailor Júpiter – todas as sailors que já estavam o suficientemente feridas, gritaram

- Humm... então você é minha sócia? – Gritou Black Júpiter

- Pois fique sabendo que nunca serei

- Black Júpiter Attack!

- WORLD SHAKING!

- Sailor Uranus!

Todos os olhos se voltaram para Uranus

- Faço parte de uma nova era, Sou Sailor Uranus, e entrarei em ação

- O mesmo digo eu, sou sailor Netuno, e entrarei em ação

- Sailor Netuno! – Gritou Júpiter, que pulou em sua frente para lhe defender do ataque de Black Mars

- O que! Não a defenda, ou quer morrer mais cedo?

- Não permitirei! – fazendo força para falar – que mate minhas amigas, ou alguém deste Planeta!

- hahahahaha

- SUPER ATTACK BLACK SAILOR

- SAILOR MOON, ATAQUE – gritou Tuxedo Kamen, e Moon o fez imediatamente, incrivelmente revidou o ataque, mas não causou muitos danos as black sailors

- Incrível! – disse Black Mercury

- hUmm... vamos deixar vocês escaparei por hoje – Black Vênus – até mais

E num piscar de olhos sumiram

- Elas são muito fortes – Mercury

- Sim, mas não podemos deixa-las vencer – respondeu Tuxedo Kamen

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Uranus

- Estamos, um pouco machucadas... – respondeu Vênus

- Vamos embora – disse Tuxedo Kamen

Todos foram para casa, e no dia seguinte, às 7:00 na casa de Haruka e Michiru, todos estavam tomando café

- Então... elas atacaram ontem? – Perguntou Setsuna

- Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa, porque não me acordaram, também queria ir ver a cara das comparsas de Black Mercury

- Não queríamos te acordar – disse Michiru docemente

Hotaru sorriu

- As black Sailors, tem uma aparência muito familiar com nossas queridas vizinhas... – começou Haruka

- é verdade, todas possuem cabelos pretos, altura igual, e rotos muito similares, apesar dos disfarces e outras coisas... – completou Michiru

- Então vamos ficar de olho – Setsuna

- Tive uma idéia Haruka-papa

- Diga Hotaru...

- Vamos nos aproximar... assim poderemos descobrir alguma coisa

- Boa idéia, como vamos fazer Haruka? - Perguntou Michiru

Haruka fez uma cara de 'o que?'

- Não sei ué

- Eu sei – todos olharam para Setsuna – vamos convida-lás para sair conosco, e no nosso passeio, elas com certeza vão tentar alguma coisa

- Elas não sabem que somos as Outer sailors – disse Haruka

- Será? – se questionou Michiru – do mesmo modo que Hotaru descobriu que elas eram as Black Sailors, elas também podem desconfiar da gente!

- Impossível! – concluiu Setsuna

Haruka foi levar Hotaru para a escola, e Michiru e Setsuna foram a casa das Black Vizinhas...

Setsuna suspira

- Será mesmo uma boa idéia?

- Sim! Eu acho, você não acha?

- Elas podem achar estranho, nem nos conhecemos direito

- Ah é, mas a Rien foi muito legal com agente

- Mesmo querendo nos matar... não é?

- ah, Setsuna, vamos lá! – Michiru e Setsuna param em frente ao portão das vizinhas – Seja amigável

Setsuna assentiu e tocou a campainha

- Quem será? – Disse Imya

- Aii Meu Deuus, temos visita! – gritou Mine

Rien correu e foi ver quem era

- Olá! – disse educadamente

- Oii bom dia!

- Bom dia – Setsuna

- Nossa, que surpresa! Entrem

- Obrigada – disse Michiru passando a frente

Setsuna também entrou, mas manteu um ar de desconfiada

- Está tudo bem... – disse Michiru secretamente para sua amiga

Todas as black sailors estavam sentadas numa mesa branca redonda comendo morangos

- Sentem-se com a gente!! – Chamou Myco

- Ah, Obrigada – disse Michiru sorrindo

Michiru e Setsuna se sentaram, e Ryen fez o favor de apresenta-las

- Eu falei delas pra vocês, são as nossas vizinhas

- Sim, eu sou Kaiou Michiru, é um prazer conhecê-las

- Eu sou Meioh Setsuna

- Muito prazer! Eu sou Imya

- e eu sou Mine

- Myco

- Bem, eu vocês já conhecem, Ryen!

Michiru sorriu, Setsuna olhou fixamente para todas as irmãs, realmente ela não fazia muito esforço para parecer feliz em conhecê-las, bem, na verdade não estava

- Desculpe, incomoda-las a essa hora

- Não, tudo bem! Queremos muito fazer amizade por aqui – disse Myco

- Humm... sendo assim, que bom! – disse Michiru

As irmãs riram, e Michiru aproveitou a chance...

- Sei que ainda não nos conhecemos muito, mas gostaríamos de fazer um convite...

- Um convite? – perguntou Imya

- Sim, nos estávamos pensando se vocês não gostariam de sair conosco, para um passeio

- Que legal, adoraríamos – Ryen se empolgou – sua filha também vai?

Setsuna olhou para Michiru como se estivesse a sacaniando, ela por sua vez, sorriu e respondeu que sim

- Que ótimo, ela é uma boa garota, e eu amo crianças

- Você tem uma filha? – perguntou Imya

- Sim, o nome dela é Hotaru

- Mas você é tão nova

- Obrigada – sorriu educadamente

Setsuna enfim sorriu...

- Então, está marcado, neste sábado, Ok?

- Ok! Que ótimo! Já estamos fazendo amigas! – disse Myko

- que Horas vamos? – perguntou Ryen

- as 17 horas está bom? – respondeu Setsuna

- e para onde vamos? – perguntou Imya

Michiru e Setsuna se entre olharam... pensaram por alguns segundos

- Bem... – todas olharam para Michiru que não tinha pensado onde levaria as garotas

- Haverá um festival de Mangas, na cidade, neste sábado... – Disse Setsuna

- Hai, vocês gostam de Manga? – perguntou Michiru "_Más desde quando Setsuna se interessa por mangas?"_

- Nunca li – disse Mine

- Vocês são de outro lugar? – Michiru

- Sim... err.. vinhemos de um país diferente, não muito longe, mas mesmo assim nunca lemos – respondeu Imya, calculando uma resposta eficiente

- Eu já ouvi falar – disse Myco sorrindo – e tenho vontade de ler um

- ótimo – dissse Michiru – então até sábado

- Tchau, até lá!

- Tchau

- Beijos!

Michru e Setsuna voltaram para sua casa, sentaram-se na varanda

- Nossa Setsuna, que história é essa de festival de Mangá?

- Eu vi anunciando na TV, não tínhamos nenhuma idéia então eu disse, parece que deu certo, elas não fazem idéia do que seja mangá, afinal

- É verdade, caíram direitinho, bem, temos que nos informar sobre esse mangaká festival, o que será que Haruka vai falar?

- Sim, e SUA filha, o que vai dizer?

As duas riram por alguns instantes, enquanto Haruka estacionava sua ferrari

- Olá Michiru

- Oi Haruka

Setsuna tossiu para pertubar Haruka

- ah, Oi Setsuna-sama, você está aí? – disse

- Ah não... imagine!

Haruka sorriu de lado

- e o nosso encontro com as vizinhas?

- Sábado, no festival de mangas! – respondeu Setsuna

- O que? Mangas?

- Sim, foi a única coisa, que conseguimos... enfim, parece que vai ser divertido – disse Mchiru

- Sim, e afinal acho que elas nem sabem o que é mangá!

- São de outro planeta, né? – Haruka

- Sim!

As três riram um bocado disso...

- Vamos chamar as Sailors Senshi, para ir conosco – disse Haruka

- Hmm... vamos! – sorriu Michiru

Setsuna se encarregou de convidar as outras garotas, e todas confirmaram que iriam, e marcaram se encontrarem lá

Na casa de Usagi, ela estava milagrosamente, estudando para um prova de matemática que iria fazer no dia seguinte

- Ai... isso deve ser assim, mas sei lá, como é isso, aiin... eu to com fome

Foi quando escutou a campainha tocar

- To indoo! "_quem será?"_

Abriu a porta e

- VOCÊ! – tomou um grande susto – O QUE FAZ AQUI?

- Olá Usagi! Quanto tempo!

Luna ficou muito feliz com quem viu, e foi logo a receber

- ChibiUsa! Que surpresa! Veio nos visitar

- Sim Lua, mas parece que Usagi não gostou muito de me ver

- Não é isso! – se defendeu Usagi

- Então o que é!?

E as duas discutiram um pouco, mas depois começaram a conversar, Usagi contou as novidades do século XXI e ChibiUsa do século XXXI, e conveersaram durante horas.

- Eu quero ir ver o Mamoru-chan! – disse ChibiUsa – como ele está?

- Ah, ele está muito bem, mas pra que você quer ver ele hein?

- Ora Usagi, deixe de ser egoísta! – disse dando língua a Usagi

- EU NÃO SOU EGOISTA!

- É sim

- Não Sou

- É sim!

- CHEGA vocês duas – gritou Luna

- Hai

- Eu vim mas não vou ficar muito tempo, só vim mesmo para dizer um Olá

- Tudo bem ChibiUsa, sentimos muito a sua falta, é verdade

Chib sorriu! Na verdade as duas estavam muito felizes em estarem se vendo novamente!

- Sábado vamos a um festival de Mangas, você gostaria de vir junto?

- Sábado? A eu não sei, vou ver!

- a Hotaru também Vai!

- Sério? Eu tenho muitas saudades dela

- Escuta você não quer vê-la? – disse Usagi meigamente – ela já deve ter chegado da escola à essa hora

- SIM! Muito

- e porque não liga pra ela? – Luna

- vou ligar agora mesmo

ChibiUsa correu para o telefone, e ligou imediatamente para a casa de Hotaru Tomoe Kaiouh Tenouh Meioh grande não?

- Alô – Setsuna atendeu

- Alô, Setsuna!

- Pequena Dama, que surpresa, como está?

- estou bem, muito feliz por estar aqui, e você?

- eu também estou muito feliz em poder te ouvir, e o Rei a Rainha?

- Papai e Mamãe estão muito bem, eles ficaram preocupados que eu visse, mas vim assim mesmo, hihihi

- Pequena Dama! – disse advertindo-a

- Sim, e Hotaru está?

- Sim, você gostaria de falar com ela?

- por favor!

Setsuna olhou para Hotaru que estava tocando Violino para sua Haruka-papa

- BRAVO! Hotaru arrasou!

- Serio Haruka-papa!

- Hotaru – chamou Setsuna – telefone para você

- Pra mim? – e se levantou muito feliz, agarrou o telefone - Alô

- Hotaru! Que saudade, quanto tempo

- ChibiUsa!!

- Estou te ligando para marcamos de nos ver, agora, o que acha?

- Claro amiga, eu passo na sua casa está bem?

- Certo eu te espero!

Hotaru desligou o telefone pulando de felicidade

- Haruka-papa, Haruka-papa

- Sim Hotaru

- a ChibiUsa, voltou do século XXXI, e vamos nos ver agoraa, posso iR?

- Mas sozinha, aonde exatamente você vai?

- a casa dela, de Usagi-Chan

Haruka olhou para o lado – Michiru? – Michiru por sua vez, sorriu para Hotaru – Está bem querida, pode ir, mas tome cuidado e volte antes das 17 horas, está bem?

- Sim Michiru-mama, obrigada – correu e lhe deu um abraçao

Hotaru foi a casa de ChibiUsa, e as duas passaram a tarde, rindo, conversando, é incrível que a cada século que passa a amizade delas só aumenta!

Logo, a semana foi passando e finalmente o sábado chegou!


	6. O Sábado Chegou

**Imya (Sailor Black Mercury) Mine (Sailor Black Venus) Myco (Sailor Black Júpiter) Rien ( Sailor Black Mars)**

O sábado chegou, e no horário marcado as 4 irmãs, foram a casa de suas amáveis vizinhas, e juntas seguiram ao Festival de Mangás. Mamoru foi buscar Usagi e ChibiUsa para irem juntos, Ami, Makoto e Minako se encontraram no templo Hikawa com Rei, e foram juntas, logo todos se encontraram na entrada do festival

- Gokigenyou!

- Meninas! – berrou Usagi

Todos se comprimentaram

- Estas são as nossas convidadas **Imya, Mine, Myco, Rien – **apresentou Michiru

- Muito prazer! – responderam as Inner Senshi

- O prazer é nosso!

- Ei meninas – começou Usagi – então vamos entrar né? Deve ter muitos mangás engraçados aqui hahahaha

- Vamos! – responderam todos empolgados

Aquele fim de tarde estava passando agradavelmente bem, todos estavam se divertindo, as black sailors, estavam vendo mangás pela primeira vez, inclusive Myco comprou vários

- Ai eu vou ler tudooo, é tão engraçado esses aquis – disse apontando para uma pilha de mangás que estavam em suas mãos

- haha, prefiro navegar na internet – disse Imya

Myco apenas deu Língua como resposta o que deixou Imya irritada :S

- Irmãs... – Rien – podemos aproveitar esse festival lotado de pessoas boas, e transformá-las em caos puro, ah ah ah, vamos aproveitar!

- Mas Rien – disse Mine em resposta – o dia está sendo tão legal, não queria atacar agora

- O QUE? Mas temos que cumprir os nossos objetivos!

- Eu sei mas...

- Então vamos atacar outro dia – concluiu Imya – afinal, estamos conhecendo os costumes das pessoas deste planeta, e assim fica mais fácil para atacá-las

- De certo modo sim – Myco

- Já sabemos que gostam de festivais, festas, praças, shoppings – disse Mine

- Sim – disse Rien decepcionada – então vamos dexar essas pessoas escaparem? Eu não acredito!

Enquanto isso Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna e Ami as observavam de longe

- Será que estão tramando algo? – se questiona Michiru

- é muito provável que sim – diz Setsuna

- Temos que ficar de olho – Haruka – Ami, vá avisar as outras para ficarem de olhos abertos

- Certo

Ami correu para um banco onde o resto da turma estava

- Meninas, nos estamos com medo de que as suspeitas tramem algo aqui – diz Ami

- Calma Ami, se elas fizerem alguma coisa – disse Usagi – EU VOU CASTIGÁ-LAS EM NOME DOS MANGÁS!

Todo mundo com cara de chocado

- USAGI!

- desculpa...

- Vamos ficar de olhos abertos – disse Mamoru

Todos assentiram

O festival já estava quase no fim, quandos as blacks decidiram que já era hora de ir, para a surpresa das Senshi

- Mas já? – perguntou ChibiUsa

- Sim bebê, já estamos cansadas – Disse Rien

ChibiUsa sorriu assentindo

- Bem, então vamos todos! – disse Rei

As Senshis saíram meio felizes por elas não terem tentado atacar as pessoas daquele festival, porem também se perguntavam o que porque disso.

"_elas só podem estar estudando como atacar" _pensava Ami


	7. A Praça dos Casais Apaixonados

**Imya (Sailor Black Mercury) Mine (Sailor Black Venus) Myco (Sailor Black Júpiter) Rien ( Sailor Black Mars)**

É e de fato, era isso, as Black Sailors, arrumavam um jeito de atacar, na verdade elas já tinham era tudo planejado, queriam atacar um lugar afortunado de gente, só não o fizeram nesta tarde, porque estavam meio que se divertindo com suas "novas amigas".

- Ei garotas, é que sabe... eu a ChibiUsa, vamos ficar sozinhas em casa hoje ... e... – Disse Usagi fazendo um caloroso convite

- Vocês não querem dormir com agente? – terminou a pequena Dama!

- Ah, Claro! Por mim tudo bem! – Minako aceitou o convite super animada – e vocês meninas?

- Claro, vamos todas! – respondeu Makoto

- Mas meninas, eu tinha que estudar...

- Ah Ami, vamos! – insistiu a futura princesa Lunar de Odangos Rosas, - você já estuda demais, por favor!

- ai... Chibi... está bem, vamos! – Ami finalmente resolveu – Mas eu quero os livros de Usagi emprestado, para rever algumas matérias, está bem?

Todos suspiraram...

- Ta Ami está bem, como quiser! – Usagi respondeu por fim.

- Bem então Adeus! Nos não vamos... temos que continuar vigiando nossas vizinhas – Disse a Srtª do tempo, Setsuna Meioh se despedindo

- É verdade, divirtam-se – disse Michiru

- Princesa se acontecer alguma coisa, me chame! – disse Haruka, sendo o mais gentil possível, coisa que por mais que disfarça-se Michiru ficava com uma pitada de ciúmes!

- Papai Haruka, eu posso ir? – perguntou Hotaru

- Ai deixa deixa deixa por favor! – gritou ChibiUsa

- Está bem!

- Obaa! – as duas saíram gritando!

As três Sailors do sistema exterior, entraram na Ferrari de Haruka, e num piscar de olhos, sumiram, em quanto as outras, pouco menos de 20 minutos já estavam na casa de Usagi

Arrumaram seus colchões todas no quarto de Usagi, para dormirem juntas...

- Ai! Eu to mortaa! – berrou Usagi

- É verdade, hoje o dia foi muito cansativo – afirmou Ami

- Minako? Você já está dormindo? – Perguntou Makoto, balançando Minako um pouco, mas não teve jeito, ela já tinha dormido, todas deram uma breve risada, e logo todos dormiram

Enquanto isso, na casa das Black Sailors, já se passavam pouco mais de meia-noite

- Imya, você não vai dormir? – perguntou Myco – assim vai gastar sua pouca beleza!

- Ora Myco, não é hora para bobagens!

- Ta está bem, foi só uma brincadeirinha ta?

- Sabe, eu estava aqui pensando...

- no que hein?

- Já é hora de atacar! Estamos brincando demais, nos divertindo com pessoas que deveríamos estar transformando em zumbis, esse planeta já era para estar num perfeito caos escuro, mas o que está acontecendo hein?

- Não sei! Mas Imya, pensei que estive..

- CHEGA! Não vamos mais pensar em nada! Vamos atacar de uma vez por todas!

- Mas a essa hora? – perguntou Rien que estava ouvindo toda a conversa – já é meio tarde não acha?

- Amanhã! – respondeu Imya franzindo a testa

- Então está bem, boa noite! – Disse Myco, indo para o seu quarto dormir

- você tem algum plano querida irmã de Mercúrio? – perguntou a Black Mars

- E você acha que precisamos de um?

- Não, definitivamente não!

- Então... se você acha, diga-me!

- Nos somos as black Sailors, o lado mal do nosso planeta, se já transformamos quase todos os planetas em caos, esse aqui vai ser só mais um na lista!

- Sailor Black Mars, ainda bem que pensa assim, pensei que você já queria ficar morando nesse lugar infame!

- Ora – Rien responde irritada – mas de jeito algum! – se decidiu – amanhã mesmo, vamos há uma praça muito movimentada aos finais de semana, e como amanhã é domingo, vai ter muitos casais por lá, principalmente porque é destruindo laços amorosos que deve começar nossa missão!

- Muito bem! Só queria escutar isso – disse Imya olhando para a escuridão – Boa Noite Rien!

"Será _que está tudo bem com a Imya? Esse rosto aflito não me engana_" – pensava Rien – "_de qualquer jeito, amanha este planeta infeliz, não nos escapa_"

Finalmente amanheceu, e já por volta das 9 horas AM, Michiru e Haruka, estavam dando uma volta na praça dos casais apaixonados como Black Mars avia comentado

- A praça dos amantes – disse Michiru com um sorriso no rosto

- Já que você acha – respondeu Haruka

E as duas foram para se beijar

Enquanto isso, estava chegando as 4 irmãs do Caos

- Hmmm... que lugar ótimo para um piquenique – Disse Mine

- Más lembre-se que não vimos pensando em comer, e sim em começar a nossa missão! – disse Myco

- Sim, eu sei! Não precisa me lembrar não ta? – respondeu Mine irritada!

- Vamos! – Rien saiu correndo na frente, parando em frente a uma grande árvore – vamos sentar aqui. Vamos!

Arrumaram o local para se sentaram, e lá ficaram esperando a praça ficar um pouco mais movimentada

Voltando a Haruka e Michiru sentadas no banco do outro lado da praça

- Sinto uma energia estranha neste lugar – Disse Michiru olhando para o seu talismã

- É bem provável, o inimigo esteja por aqui – disse Haruka

- É muito possível Ruka

Já eram 12:30 PM, quando muitas pessoas começaram a correr, gritando, desesperadas, a maioria estava virando zumbis!

- hahahahaha – riu maleficamente Black Mars – isso corram, não vão conseguir fugir

- Black Vênus Attack!

As pessoas estavam desesperadas

- Veja Michiru! – Haruka falou impaciente – vou avisar as outras

- Okey, enquanto isso eu me viro aqui Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!

- Meninas, o novo inimigo está atacando aqui na praça

- Estamos indo – responderam as 4 guardiãs da Lua

- Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!

- Black Mercury Attack! – e Black Mercury atacou ha umas 10 pessoas de uma vez só, que por sua vez se transformaram em criaturas horripilantes

Nesse momento, Usagi e Mamoru estavam chegando aquela praça, achando que teriam uma tarde feliz e romântica

- Mamoru...

- Usa, Olhe! – gritou Mamoru

- AAhh, mas o que está acontecendo?

- Vamos verificar!

Todas as pessoas da praça, se reunirão diante das 4 black Sailors

- Escutem – começou Black Mercury – vocês estão aqui para transformar este planeta, numa escuridão perpetua, portando não falhe

- **Sim – **respondiam os zumbis em uníssono

- Não ousem falhar – Black Mars – se não, morreram e serão mandados diretamente ao inferno! Hahahahaahaha

- **Sim**

- Pode Parar! – gritou Sailor Moon, chamando a atenção de todos – Como ousa, a transformar pessoas apaixonadas, em zumbis horripilantes? Por acaso você não sabe que esta estragando o lindo dia de todas as pessoas que estavam aqui, inclusive o meu com o meu querido noivo? NUNCA VOU TE PERDOAR!

- Ah Sailor Moon, estávamos lhe esperando – disse Black Júpiter

- Sou uma Sailor Senshi, que luta pelo amor e a Justiça, e vou castigar vocês em NOME DA LUA!

- Já acabou? – Black Vênus – pois se não, se apresse!

- Eu também não deixarei isso barato

- Que gato - - Disse Black Vênus com os olhos brilhando

- É mais ele é MEU futuro Marido! – a resposta de Moon, fez Tuxedo Kamen, Corar

- Pois quando nos transformarmos este lugar em puro caos, ele será meu! – ameaçou Black Vênus

- É o que veremos! – Disse Moon

- Mas olha se não são as suas amigas... – disse Black Mars – finalmente chegaram

- É isso aí! Sou Sailor Mars!

- Sailor Júpiter

- Sailor Vênus

- Sailor Mercury!

- Sabemos! – disse Black Júpiter, que imediatamente se virou a todos os zumbis – VÃO! Destruam este lugar!

- O que? – gritou Mars, olhando espantada para todos aqueles bichos assustadores – não façam isso, por favor!

- Tarde de mais – Black Mars – querida sócia!

- Meninas, vão! Eu cuido delas – Gritou Tuxedo Kamen!

- Mas nem pensar! – disse Black Mercury – nos queremos... lutar com vocês

- O que? – gritaram as 4 sailors em uníssono

- Bem se isso que querem então vamos lá! – Júpiter aceitou o desafio!


	8. A Luta das 8 Sailors

As 4 Senshi Sailors, se colocaram em posição de ataque

- Vamos! O que estão esperando – disse Vênus

Black Mercury deu um passo atrás...

- Vamos Black Mercury – disse Black Mars

Black Mercury a olhou, pensou por dois instantes – Vamos!

E as 8 começaram a lutar, Moon e Tuxedo, apenas ficaram olhando os raios de luzes, dos ataques de cada uma.

- Sailor Moon, não podemos apenas ficar olhando

- Mas Mamoru, o que podemos fazer? – perguntou Sailor Moon, com um ar triste nos olhos

- Vamos destruir os zumbis! – disse Tuxedo

- Mas, são pessoas!

- então vamos transforma-las de volta!

- Vamos

Moon abraçou Mamoru que saiu pulando na velocidade da luz

No Centro da Cidade, Neptune e Uranus estavam juntas lutando contra os zumbis, que cada vez mais, estavam atacando pessoas, e a todo instante umas 5 viravam zumbis

- Deep Submerge! – atacou Neptune – Parece que não adianta

- WORLD SHAKING! – ai, tem razão!

- Uranus, você está bem?

- Sim!

Foi quando um zumbi gigantesco (imagino que fosse alguém obeso, rss...) se jogou em cima delas, porem antes que a atacassem uma rosa vermelha as defendeu

- Tuxedo Kamen!

- Sailor Moon, Agora!

- Ceto! Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!

O poder de Sailor Moon, fez todas aquelas pessoas, que tinham virado zumbis voltarem ao normal

- Uhuu, Conseguimos – gritou Moon festejando

- Sim Sailor moon – respondeu Tuxedo Kamen

- E as black Sailors? – se lembrou Uranus

- Ai Meu Deus! Esquecemos das meninas!

E os 4 sairam correndo até a praça onde as 8 sailors estavam se enfrentando

- Super Attack Das Sailors – as Senshi Sailors davam uma ataque juntas, derrubando todas as black Sailors

Nesse instante, Uranus apareceu atrás de Black Mercury a segurando por trás – ME SOLTE! – NÃO!

- Solte ela! – gritou Black Mars!

Neptune surgiu na frete – Não se aproxime!

Todos cercaram as black sailors, e Uranus continuava segurando Black Mercury

- Vamos diga! O que pretendem fazer aqui? Vão embora! Ou teram que morrer! – disse Uranus

- Me Solte por favor! – implorou black Mercury – eu não consigo respirar

- NÃO! – Uranus – vocês morreram aqui e agora

- NÓS SÓ QUEREMOS CUMPRI A NOSSA MISSÃO – Disse Black Mars

- Escute aqui – começou Sailor Mars – o que vocês querem é destruir este planeta, e isso não vamos permitir está ouvindo bem? – aponando na cara de Black Mars

Uranus soltou Black Mercury, quando percebeu que ela havia desmaiado

- Não existe lado negro nos planetas – todos olharam para está sailor que acabara de chegar, Sailor PLUTO!

- Como é? – Perguntou Sailor Moon

- Vocês foram enfeitiçadas, para acharem isso

- NÃO É VERDADE – gritou Black Júpiter

- Isso é tudo uma ilusão, por favor parem com isso, nos somos as guardiãs de cada planeta do sistema solar, e cuidamos para que sempre haja paz e harmonia em cada um deles

- Pois – tentava dizer Black Mercury muito fraca – foram vocês mesma.. que que que criaram seu próprio lado mal – desmaiou por fim

- O que? É impossível – respondeu Mercury

- Sim é possível – a informou Sailor Pluto – quando pensam em coisas ruins, algo mal se é transportado para o seu planeta guardião

4 quatro senshi sailors, ficaram paradas pensando por um momento!

- Temos que destruir o mal dentro de nós mesmas – Disse Sailor Vênus

- Como podemos fazer isso? – perguntou Sailor Júpiter

- Se unam, e usem seus poderes para isso

As sailors obedeceram, se reunirão em volta das black sailors

UPER SAILOR SENSHI PEACE ATTACK!

Uma grande luz branca cegou os olhos de todos, e fez as 4 Black Sailors Sumir!

- Acabou – suspirou Mars

- Olhem – Disse Tuxedo, olhando para cima

As quatro Blacks, tinham se transformadoem pessoas normais, e caíram do céu!

Manteram a mesma aparência com cabelos pretos, caíram desmaiadas

- Olhem, viraram boas garotas – disse Vênus

- Sim! – disse Mercury

- Vamos leva-las a outro lugar

- Até a casa delas – disse Neptune – elas são nossas vizinhas –'

- Então vamos! – disse Júpiter

Todos chegaram a casa das ex-Black Sailors, e as colocaram em seus repectivos quartos

- Vão para casa descansar devem estar cansadas depois desta batalha – disse Michiru

- É, não se preucupem, nos esperamos elas acordarem para explicar tudo!

- Então vamos – disse Makoto suspirando, estava muito cansada – eu estou morta, preciso mesmo de um descanço

- Vamos – Chamou Mamoru – eu estou com meu carro, eu levo vocês

Se despediram e foram todos, só ficando Michiru, Haruka e Setsuna

- Será que realmente acabou? – se questionou Michiru – eu ainda sinto uma presença maligna!

- Ora Michiru, o mal nunca acaba

- Haruka!

Setsuna se pôs a rir!

- Se acontecer alguma coisa, creio que não seja mais por parte destas quatro garotas – disse Meioh

- Não, com certeza não – Concluiu Haruka


	9. O Fim!

Quando as quatro garotas agora inocentes, acordaram, Michiru, Haruka e Setsuna explicaram tudo que tinha acontecido, as quatro, não tinham se esquecido de nada, e revelaram a história delas, eram gartoas de outros planetas, que furam subornadas por uma voz misteriosa a qual não sabiam indentificar...

- Mas tudo agora está resolvido – disse Michiru Sorrindo! – Vamos dar um passeio e esquecer tudo que já se passou

E todos foram alegres passear, foram ao parque, aonde tudo começou, lá encontraram com Mamoru, Usagi, ChibiUsa e Hotaru e tiveram um dia muito feliz juntos.

Depois da transformação, a paz voltou a reinar em Tokyo, as quatro garotas entraram para o mesmo colégio de Usagi, porem ainda eram 1º ano.  
Todas se tornaram amigas, até o dia em que o rainha do planeta daquelas garotas fora busca-las

- Rainha – disseram em uníssono se curvando diante delas

- Olá, vim busca-las! – disse sua Rainha

E Foram, logo só restou o brilho de uma estrela muito distante, que eram elas indo ao seu planeta, que ficava em outra galáxia.

- Deixaram lembranças – Disse Ami

**Fim!**

**Espero que tenha gostado!**

**Harigatou, Bye!**


End file.
